


A Lizard and a Geezer get into a bar fight

by StrangeLizard



Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Attempt at Humor, OC, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeLizard/pseuds/StrangeLizard
Summary: After a long day Arrbeck heads to the local inn and gets drunk.
Kudos: 2





	A Lizard and a Geezer get into a bar fight

A Lizard and a  
Geezer get into a bar fight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Skyrim  
\---------------  
Finished at 12:34 pm Friday December 13th  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A rather boring afternoon can be fixed with enough mead in one's belly.

And that's exactly what Arrbeck was planning on doing, after 'borrowing' a few septims off a few strangers the Lizard was off to the local inn.

Inside the Inn was rather refreshing for the lizard, it was warm and had someone playing the lute. Much better than the coldness outside.

As Arrbeck walked towards the inn's lovely bartender he was greeted with the usual greetings. "Don't start any trouble Lizard" the bartender said whilst cleaning the table as he kept his eyes on Arrbeck.

"Arrbeck will be nice" the lizard said back as he took his seat and order a few drinks.

He didn't really feel like he deserved any of this mead, but that wouldn't matter soon. He would be barely conscious soon enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arrbeck was safe to say, a 'tad bit tipsy' as he sat there spilling a little bit of mead as he goes for a sip.

He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings as he bumped a strangers bottle making its contents spill onto the table.

This stranger looked considerably older than Arrbeck. And a tad bit pissed at the Lizard for spilling his drink.

"Hey Reptile! What do you think you're doing?"

The reptile in question turned his head towards the rather angry stranger.

The Argonian wasn't too happy that this aged stranger was talking to him, So he did what he did best. Provoke.

"What do you want dry skinnn?" the Argonian slurred his words as he looked at the annoyed stranger. Arrbeck couldn't help but laugh as he found the elder face to be quite amusing.

"Who in oblivion do you think you are, reptile?" The Imperial asked as he set down his mead.

This was one of those times where Arrbeck's incredibly quick mind had a blank. As the Lizard sat there he finally came up with something. 

"I am tHE LIZARD WIZARD YO-gHhk" before Arrbeck could get out his amazing insult. He was greeted with a fast punch to the throat by the older gentleman. 

It took awhile for Arrbeck to realise where he was but he soon figured out he was on the floor desperately trying to get air.

"You done yet, reptile? I would like to continue my drin-" before the stranger could finish, he now on the floor, He's chair had been pulled from under him. 

There was then a long raspy laugh. The drunken lizard was laughing himself silly.

"Spilled your drink! Bumbling idiot you aree!" Arrbeck yelled as the clearly angry stranger stood up and cracked his knuckles. 

"You're gonna regret that." Before Arrbeck could process anything, the elder proceeded to show some speed as Arrbeck found himself being picked up and thrown right into the Inn fire pit.

The lizard did not take kindly to being thrown into the flames, He let out a yelp and quickly jumped out of the pit. Without realising it, Arrbeck's tail hit a few burning logs out of the pit.

The logs soon began to spread the flames into the Inn as the two fought.

After Arrbeck dusted himself off he sized up his enemy. He was going to charge at them. But he soon realised that running straight was quite difficult under the influence of the mead.

Arrbeck began picking up speed as he charged at his enemy. It was a rather bizarre sight for the Stranger as they watched the drunken lizard ran towards them, well kinda. 

The Lizard was tripping on barstools and such as he ran. But he managed to pick up enough speed and leaped at his adversary. 

To Arrbeck's surprise the man did not even budge. Instead he was picked up by his neck.

With a few choked sounds Arrbeck was sure winning this fight was not quite in his favor.

"Your deranged!" The Elder yelled at the Lizard as he threw Arrbeck right across the Inn.

The now beaten Arrbeck was not giving up this futile fight. He wouldn't.

Before he could even do anything he was picked up again.

"Okay that's enough Reptile! You've caused enough damage" 

Arrbeck did not respond. Arrbeck had a plan, most likely a stupid one.

The lizard had a very dangerous, sly look in his eye as he waved his hand at there feet.

Arrbeck wasn't sure what spell he had cast but whatever it was he and his adversary where now flying out of the burning 2nd floor Inns window.

And alas they both hit the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a very sunny morning when Arrbeck awoke. His mind was ripping itself apart from last nights mead consumption. To the Lizards surprise he wasn't alone.

Sitting next to him was the man he had fought the night before.

"Mornings, Beeko!" The Argonian greeted rather loudly which in turn seemed to annoy the other.

"Mornin, Lizard." he said with a defeated sigh

The man seemed rather tired from the whole ordeal. But if he wasn't he probably would've killed the reptile by now.

They both sat out the front of the burnt down inn and enjoyed the sunlight.

The man was taken out of his morning daze by a very reptilian hand. He looked to see the Lizard seeming rather docile, he couldn't tell but Arrbeck was smiling.

"When Inn is rebuilt, Arrbeck will buy you a drink. You where a great Adversary." 

Without much thought The older man took Arrbeck's hand and shook it.

"You better Arrbeck or you'll have Oblivion to pay. Names Ceidil by the way."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
